In the production of pile materials and floor coverings, such as pile carpets and rugs, it has always been desired to enhance the surface interest and appearance of such pile materials to provide increased decorative and esthetic appeal. One of the commonest ways has been through the use of colors in the pile face yarns to create a desired bright, intense, or vivid effect; or a quiet, restful, or subdued effect; or a rich, brilliant, or glowing effect, etc. Another way has been to combine differently colored pile face yarns in side-by-side predetermined design relationships, or in a random relationship, to achieve a two-tone, three-tone, or similar multi-toned effect. Many of these efforts have been very successful and commercially very acceptable. However, it has always been desired to create new and attractive colored or multicolored effects.